La guerra no me impide amarte
by DoctorEyelessLecter
Summary: Perla es llevada a París por su padre, Debido que el rey de Francia los invito a estar en su palacio para celebrar de que Francia era un país de buenas intenciones, Realmente estaba reuniendo gente por si se arma un conflicto civil, Blu decide ir a buscarla, Pero el conflicto les impide estar juntos ¿Podrán ser felices aun si se arma una guerra?
1. Francia es horrible

Francia es horrible.

_Jueves, 11 de septiembre de 1788, Blu ha estado muy raro estos días como si me escondiera algo, Espero que sea un regalo, Ya llevo tres años siendo pareja de Blu y no me a propuesto matrimonio, No lo quiero presionar por eso no se lo dijo, O simplemente no se desea casar conmigo … En fin, Invitaron a mi padre a la cena real de Luis XVI de Francia, A veces odio ser de la alta sociedad, Lo peor de ir a Francia es que me voy a separar por un tiempo de mi amado Blu…_

Mientras Perla escribía en su diario escucho que las ramas del árbol que estaba en su ventana se movían bruscamente.

¿Quién anda ahí? –Dijo Perla mientras sacaba de su cajón un mosquete recortado.

Pero nadie respondió, En ese momento Perla se empezaba a asustar.

Tengo un arma y no temo usarla –Dijo Perla con algo de miedo.

Tranquila soy yo –Dijo Blu mientras subía por la ventana.

Por dios Blu, Te pude haber matado –Dijo Perla mientras se acercaba a Blu.

¿Pero te alegra verme? -Dijo Blu.

Claro que me alegra -Dijo Perla

Perla abrazo a Blu y le daba un tierno beso, En eso Perla empuja a Blu cayendo el abajo Y su amada arriba.

¿Qué haces? –dijo Blu.

Shhh… relájate –Dijo Perla.

Ambos se volvieron a besar pero no les duro mucho el placer de estar juntos debido que Eduardo iba caminando al cuarto de su hija.

Perla, Esta ahí –Dijo Eduardo.

Mierda, Es mi padre, Escóndete en mi armario y toma el arma, No salgas hasta que te diga –Dijo Perla.

Perla, Abre por favor –Dijo Eduardo.

Ya voy –Dijo Perla.

Perla se acomodó su cabello (Plumas de la cabeza), Y fue a abrir la puerta donde estaba Eduardo.

Con quien hablabas hija –Dijo Eduardo.

Con nadie –Dijo Perla.

De acuerdo, Ya estas lista para irnos a Francia –Dijo Eduardo.

Si, Ya estoy lista –Dijo Perla desanimada.

Eduardo salió de la habitación de su hija y Perla fue corriendo para cerrar la puerta con llave.

Te vas ir a Francia –Dijo Blu con preocupación por la noticia de última hora.

Si, Perdón por no decirte –Dijo Perla.

Supongo que no te veré por un tiempo –Dijo Blu con tristeza.

Puedo llevarte conmigo a Francia –Dijo Perla.

¿Cómo? –Dijo Blu.

Pues el barco zarpa a las cinco de la mañana (QUIEN ESTA DESPIERTO A ESA HORA), Te consigo un uniforme de guardia –Dijo Perla.

Pero yo vivo un poco alegado de tu casa –Dijo Blu.

Puedes dormir aquí... Conmigo –Dijo Perla algo cariñosa.

Perla se acerca a la puerta para ver si no hay nadie, Y a verificar que los pasillos estaban vacíos decidió Volver a cerrar con llave, Ella voltea para Ver a Blu y mientras lo mira se desabrochaba el corset lentamente sin dejar de mirar a Blu, Ya después de haberse quitado el corset se empieza a desenredar los listones de su falda, Blu solo la miraba mientras se desnudaba y se metía a su baño, Pero mientras que Perla estaba en su baño un guardia abrió la puerta.

¿Quién eres tú? –Dijo el guardia.

Yo soy el duque de… ADIÓS –Dijo Blu saliendo volando por la ventana.

El guardia le disparo con su arma pero no le logro dar, Eduardo al escuchar el disparo en la habitación de su hija Perla donde salió corriendo con varios guardias que lo acompañaban, Al llegar a la habitación de su hija vio el guardia que estaba viendo por la ventana.

¿Qué PASO? –Dijo Eduardo algo exaltado.

Un intruso señor –Dijo el guardia.

QUE… Búsquenlo, Bloqueen los alrededores –Dijo Eduardo.

Si señor –Dijeron los guardias.

Perla, Perla –Gritaba Eduardo.

QUE… No grites me estaba duchando –Dijo Perla saliendo de su baño con una manta cubriéndola.

Gracias a dios que estas bien –Dijo Eduardo abrazando a su hija.

Perla noto que no estaba blu y que la puerta de su habitación estaba abierta, Ella sabía que el fugitivo que buscaban era su amado, Pero ella sabía que Blu era un ave escurridiza y lograría abordar el barco en donde iría ella, Aun así si el navío estuviera protegido por cincuenta hombres, Pero el corazón se le paro cuando su padre le dijo que zarparían esa misma noche.

Cuando Blu llegó en la madrugada al puerto donde estaría el barco que zarparía con Perla no vio ningún barco, Le pregunto a un marinero donde está el navío y este le respondió que había zarpado en la noche anterior.

Blu solo se sentó en una banca y se quedó viendo al mar pensando en su amada, Pero observo que un navío zarparía a Francia, En ese instante se le cruzo por la mente robarle el uniforme a un guardia, Cuando se puso el uniforme se cruzó por accidente con el capitán del navío, El capitán al ver a blu se le hizo sospechoso.

¿et qui êtes-vous? (Y tu quien eres) –Dijo el capitán.

Je… suis… la nouvelle (Yo soy el nuevo) –dijo Blu con nervios.

El capitán le creyó y Blu subió al navío, pasaron tres o cuatro largos meses en alta mar, Durante esos meses Blu no dejaba de pensar en Perla, Pero mientras en Paris, Perla siempre entes de acostarse en su cama pensaba en Blu mientras veía por una ventana el cielo estrellado.

Perla –Dijo Eduardo.

Si –Dijo Perla con voz apagada.

Te traje un regalo –Dijo Eduardo tratando de animar a su hija.

_Espero que ese regalo sea Blu_ –Pensaba Perla.

Te compre este vestido, Espero te guste –Dijo Eduardo.

Déjalo en la cama –Dijo Perla con el mismo tono de voz.

Hija deberías animarte, En unos días va ser a ser el gran baile estará la realeza de varios lugares, Si tienes suerte tal vez te cases con un duque –Dijo Eduardo.

Ah, Que emoción –dijo Perla sin ningún ánimo.

Eduardo dejo el vestido en la cama y Perla empezaba a lloraba por no tener a su querido compañero, El navío en donde venía Blu había llegado a Francia, Blu tomo un carruaje para que lo llevara a Paris (El carruaje era llevado por iguanas).

Perla no dejaba de llorar por la soledad que tenía, Incluso pensaba que jamás volvería a ver a Blu, O que tal vez ya tenía otra pareja.

* * *

><p><em>Bueno aquí termina la primera parte de la historia, Buenos días o noches, Un saludo y adiós.<em>


	2. Francia es horrible II

**Francia es horrible II.**

Blu caminaba por las frías calles de Francia cuando un ave con uniforme de guardia sale de un bar, El guardia al ver a Blu trata de agarrar su arma del suelo pero Blu logra desenfundar su arma donde le dispara en el pecho haciendo que el guardia cayera muerto en el asfalto.

¿Qué es lo que hizo? –Dijo el tabernero (Era un guacamayo amarillo con ojos color zafiro).

Yo… No… No… Quería matarlo –Dijo Blu con algo de miedo.

No importa, No volverá a robar por aquí, Venga le invito un trajo –Dijo el tabernero.

Blu mientras entraba en el bar todas las aves lo observaban de una manera muy rara como si se llevaran una sorpresa.

¿Por qué me observan? –Dijo Blu.

Sera porque nadie sospecharía que alguien de la alta sociedad matara a alguien, Siempre lo hacen sus guardias –Dijo el tabernero.

¿Alta sociedad? –Dijo Blu.

Pues no es pariente del rey Eduardo –Dijo el tabernero.

No, No creo o eso espero, Pero ¿Cómo lo conoce? –Dijo Blu.

El rey reunió a todas las aves en la plaza principal donde nos mencionó los nombres de los invitados para la cena real –Dijo el tabernero.

¿Por casualidad había una hermosa guacamaya con plumas celestes y ojos color turquesa? –Pregunto Blu.

SI… Aunque tenía una mirada triste era muy hermosa –Dijo el tabernero.

¿Sabes dónde vive el rey? –Dijo Blu.

Claro… En dos días se celebrara la cena de año nuevo, Lo que significa que les entregare un cargamento de vino, Puedo llevarte al palacio –Respondió el tabernero.

Mientras tanto en el palacio Perla buscaba una fruta para comer, Pero fue descubierta por Roberto que tenía un pequeño problema de insomnio.

¿Qué haces Perla? –Dijo Roberto.

No puedo dormir – Respondió Perla.

¿Es por Blu? –Dijo Roberto.

Si… Lo extraño –Respondió Perla algo desanimada.

¿Y tu padre sabe que quieres a Blu? –Pregunto Roberto.

No –Respondió Perla mientras comía una fresa.

A la mañana siguiente Perla se empieza a vestir con ayuda de Sarah (Su mejor amiga, Que es una guacamaya color escarlata), Mientras tanto Blu conversaba con unas ave, De por qué el rey estaba invitando reyes, Monarcas y gente importante.

Perla al acabar de vestirse fue al comedor para desayunar con padre, Cuando estaba desayunando con todos los invitados del rey y por supuesto con su padre, Perla observaba de reojo como dos guacamayos machos la observaban de manera muy pervertida, En ese momento ella decide salir del comedor con pasos apresurados, Los dos guacamayos fueron tras ella pero había salido del palacio y se perdió con toda la gente (Cuando digo GENTE me refiero a las AVES).

Aquí es Blu… El palacio del rey Luis –Dijo jean (El tabernero).

No está lejos del bar, Vuelta a la derecha luego a la izquierda, Cruzar cuatro cuadras y vuelta a la izquierda –Respondió Blu.

Lo difícil es entrar, Les vamos a entregar el vino por la bodega trasera, Hay te infiltras al palacio donde podrás ver a tu noviecita, A otra cosa ¿tienes un traje?–dijo Jean.

Ehhh, No –Respondió Blu.

Eso pensé –Dijo Jean.

Ambas aves empezaron a caminar por las empedradas calles de Paris cuando llegaron a una sastrería.

¿Hola Esteban estas aquí? –Dijo Jean.

Si, Espera que llene mi bitácora de ventas –Dijo Esteban.

Por qué no vas y miras que traje te gusta –Dijo Jean.

Si, Esta bien –Respondió Blu.

Pasaron casi veinte minutos y Blu no podía escoger un traje.

¿Qué tal este? –Dijo Jean.

Jean agarro un traje color blanco, Blu solo se le quedo viendo con cara de –NO HAY OTRA OPCIÓN-

Perla caminaba lo más alejado del palacio que podía, Mientras caminaba se topó con una armería donde decidió entrar.

bon après-midi je peux servir (Buenas tardes en que puedo servirle) –Dijo el armero (Que era una paloma color cafés claro).

bon après-midi (Buenas tardes), Aquí vende armas –Respondió Perla.

Armas… Y por qué una hermosa niña quiere un arma –Dijo el armero.

Para… -Dijo Perla sin poder terminar la frase.

Bueno no es necesario que me diga –Dijo el armero.

El armero le mostraba distintos tipos de mosquetes pero eran demasiados grandes para esconderlos, Perla se estaba dando por vencida de buscar un arma para protegerse de una amenaza hasta que vio una pequeña pistola de dos cañones.

¿Qué tal está? –dijo Perla.

Esa, Es una arma pequeña máximo de distancia seria diez metros –Dijo el armero.

Me la llevo –Dijo Perla.

Por ser usted se la dejo gratis –Dijo el armero.

Ya en el bar Jean y Blu revisaban como podían entrar al palacio sin ser detectados por los guardias, Mientras que Perla entraba a su habitación en el palacio vio a su padre sentado en su cama con una cara de enojo.

¿Por qué te fuiste del desayuno? –dijo Eduardo.

Por esas mierdas estas molesto –Respondió Perla con enojo.

Me dejaste en ridículo con los demás –Respondió Eduardo.

No me interesa, Y te puedes marchar por favor –Dijo Perla.

Eduardo se marchó sin decir ninguna palabra, Perla cerro su puerta con llave y empezó a sollozar mientras que pensaba en Blu y que pasaría si duerme.

No quiero dormir que tal si esos malditos entran durante la noche, Blu te extraño –Pensaba Perla con lágrimas en el rostro.

Pronto estaré contigo Perla –Pensaba Blu mientras sacaba un anillo de una cajita de madera.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno aquí acaba el segundo, Lo subí ayer pero tenia ciertos errores,<strong>


	3. Solo pedia un minuto

Solo quería un minuto.

_Miércoles, 31 de diciembre de 1788, Hoy es la noche es el baile para celebrar el año nuevo… Lo que más deseo es poder estar con Blu solo un minuto es lo que pido, Un minuto…_

Perla al acabar de escribir empieza a vestir para el baile, Mientras que Jean y Blu repasan el plan de como poder entrar al castillo.

Hay dos guardias en el frente y dos en la bodega –dijo Jean.

Bien dejamos a los guardias inconscientes y ¿Donde los esconderemos? –Dijo Blu.

Los escondemos en el calabozo, Es la puerta que esta alado de la bodega –Dijo Jean.

Había empezado el baile y todos los invitados empezaban llegando, Durante el baile Perla era la única con cara triste, La pobre ave estaba sentada en una silla que apuntaba a la puerta de entrada.

Vamos amiga anímate, Baila un poco –Dijo Sarah.

No gracias –Dijo Perla con el rostro agachado.

Amiga aunque él no este contigo de seguro quiere que seas feliz –Dijo Sarah tratando de animar a Perla.

Sarah hacia un duro trabajo tratando de animar a Perla pero ella solamente miraba al piso,Mientras en la bodega Jean y Blu llevaban el vino a la bodega, Cuando los guardias estaban distraídos cuidando la puerta Jean saco dos botellas de vino que uso para golpear a los guardias y dejarlos inconscientes, Las dos aves llevaron a los guardias al calabozo donde los encerraron en una celda.

Bien no creo que vayan a ningún lugar–Dijo Jean.

No quiero ser negativo pero ¿Por dónde entraremos? –Pregunto Blu.

Yo creare una distracción y tú entraras–Respondió Jean.

Está bien –Dijo Blu.

Jean caminaba hacia la entrada del castillo donde se encontraban dos guardias, Cando Jean estaba por llegar a los guardias saco una pequeña bomba segadora que lanzo hacia la entrada haciendo que los guardias se taparan los ojos con sus alas, Blu decide por en marcha el plan y sin pensarlo dos veces se infiltra al castillo esperando no ser capturado.

Perla solo veía como las demás aves conversando, Bailando y conviviendo en eso ella decide pararse de su silla, Blu estaba entrando a la habitación principal que era donde estaba el baile y ve a lo lejos a su amada que caminaba entre la pista de baile el decidió seguirla pero había demasiadas aves que no lo dejaban pasar Blu observo como perla llegaba a un pequeño balcón del castillo, Al azulado guacamayo le tomo un tiempo poder llegar al balcón pues tuvo que tomar otro camino para llegar con su amada.

Mlle quelque chose arrive (Le pasa lago señorita) –Dijo Blu.

S'il vous plaît laissez-moi tranquille (Por favor, Déjame en paz) –Dijo Perla entre llantos.

Blu camino hacia Perla esperando lograr abrazarla por atrás.

Le dije que me dejara en paz –Dijo Perla con enojo mientras se volteaba.

Hola cariño –Dijo Blu.

Perla se quedó petrificada al ver a Blu frente de ella, Perla no lo pensó dos veces y se abalanzo frente a el para darle un largo y tierno beso, Duraron un par de minutos la feliz pareja se tuvo que separar por falta de oxígeno.

Llegaste ¿Pero cómo? –dijo Perla con tono alegre.

Tome otro navío –Respondió Blu.

Me alegra que estés aquí –dijo Perla mientras abrazaba a Blu.

Te seguiré a donde sea, No importa si me lleva tiempo encontrarte –Dijo Blu.

Perla tomo el ala de Blu y lo llevo hacia una habitación, Al abrir la puerta la pareja no se percató que en el fondo del pasillo las dos aves que observaban a Perla en el desayuno estaban acercándose.

Espera tengo que ir al baño –Dijo Blu.

Pero no te tardes –Dijo Perla.

Al momento de que Blu entra al baño las dos aves entran en la habitación agarrando a Perla de las alas y del pico.

Valla que bonita pajarita, Que deberíamos hacerle –Dijo un ave que era Un cuervo.

Creo que deberíamos hacerle algo que nunca olvidara –Dijo la otra ave (También era un cuervo, Debido que eran hermanos).

Mañana serás conocida en Francia como la ave que no podrá sentarse –dijo el hermano mayor.

Mientras que Perla trataba de zafarse veía horrorizada como el hermano menor empezaba a tocar las plumas de su cola, Ella cerro los ojos y esperaba que acabara rápido esa horrible escena pero no se percató de que Blu salía del baño con dos armas cargadas.

Blu le disparo al hermano menor en la nuca donde cayó de espaldas, Pero cuando le iba a disparar al cuervo que sujetaba a Perla el arma no disparo, El cuervo mayor soltó a Perla y se acerco al cadáver de su hermano.

Maldito desgraciado mato a sedric (El hermano menor) –Dijo el cuervo mientras desenfundaba una espada.

Bueno también te iba a disparar pero el arma no disparo –Dijo Blu.

Oye –Grito Perla mientras cargaba una arma.

El cuervo volteo y Perla disparo el arma dándole en el ala derecha, El cuervo no dejaba de retrocederse de dolor que sentía, Ambas aves salieron de la habitación y se percataron de que un grupo de guardias los esperaban en el pasillo con lanzas y espadas.

¿Ahora qué? -Susurro Perla.

No sé –Respondió Blu.

Los guardias se acercaban para encarcelar a Blu y a Perla, Pero Jean se acercó por las espaldas de los guardias y les abrió fuego dejando una masacre en el pasillo.

¿Qué tipo de arma es esa? –Pregunto Blu.

Es un nuevo modelo con seis cañones, Chulo no crees –respondió Jean.

Si algo -Dijo Blu.

Señores no quiero interrumpirlos pero demos irnos –Dijo Perla.

Ambas aves salieron por la puerta principal como si nada hubiera pasado, Los tres caminaban con pasos apresurados para poder llegar al bar, Pues el frio en esa noche era demasiado bajo, Cuando llegaron al bar todos estaban tomando, Bailando, conversando y pasándola alegre como si no hubiera un mañana.

¿Muy distinto a las fiestas del castillo? –Pregunto Jean a Perla.

Si demasiado… Los estúpidos del castillo solo bailan vals –Respondió Perla.

Creo que no hemos sido presentados cordialmente, Yo soy Jean Castillans –Dijo Jean mientras agarraba el ala de Perla y le daba un beso.

Perla, Solo eso –dijo Perla.

¿No tienes apellido? –Dijo Jean.

No, Mi padre no me puso uno –Dijo Perla.

Oye jean ¿Quiénes son tus amigos? –Dijo una paloma.

Mes amis je veux présenter mes amis américains (Amigos míos les quiero presentar a mis amigos americanos) –Grito Jean.

Bienvenue en France (Bienvenidos a Francia) –Dijeron todas las aves al unísono.

Blu y Perla se presentaron y empezaron a bailar hasta que no pudieron más, A Perla le da la curiosidad de donde había estado viviendo.

¿Oye donde vives? –Pregunto Perla.

Vivido en el segundo piso del bar –Respondió Blu.

Entonces no queda lejos tu hogar, Que tal si... -Dijo Perla sin lograr acabar la frase.

Feliz año nuevo Blu y Perla, Que se cumplan sus deseos –Dijo Jean algo pasado de copas.

Feliz año… -Dijo la pareja.

Jejeje... esta ebrio –Dijo Blu mientras observaba a Jean desmallado en el piso.

Bueno ya que vives aquí, ¿Que tal si nos demostramos nuestro amor? –Dijo Perla con tono coqueto.

Ehhh… okay –Dijo Blu.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno aquí acaba la tercera parte de la historia, No estoy seguro de que ya vaya a la mitad pero no creo que sean mas de diez capítulos, o tal vez si sean mas de diez, Ya veré que tanto se alarga la historia.<strong>**  
><strong>

**Buenos días o noches.**


	4. Al fin solos

Al fin solos.

La feliz pareja salio del bar y Blu empezó a encender una vela para observar donde estaban las escaleras al llegar a la habitación, Blu saco una pequeña llave con la que abrió la puerta.

Valla sí que es pequeño –Dijo Perla.

No necesito mucho espacio –Dijo Blu mientras se quitaba las botas y se sentaba en la orilla de la cama.

Gracias por salvarme en el castillo, Fue muy valiente de tu parte –Dijo Perla.

Te prometo que siempre te cuidare–Dijo Blu mientras agarraba las alas de Perla.

Perla le sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Ehhh… Perla… Estos días me eh preguntado… Si ¿Te gustaría… Ser mí esposa? –Pregunto Blu mientras sacaba un anillo de su bolsillo.

Perla se le quedo mirando fijamente a Blu Su mente se había apagado por la pregunta que hizo, Blu pensaba que la había incomodado pues Perla no decía ninguna palabra solamente lo observaba.

Perdón no quise incomodarte –Dijo Blu decepcionado.

Incomodarme, Claro que acepto–Dijo Perla con emoción.

Blu le dio un tierno beso a su amada que duro lo suficiente para quedarse sin aire.

Quiero mostrarte cuanto te amo –Susurro Perla al oído de blu.

Perla empezó a quitarle el incómodo traje blanco a su amado mientras empezaba a besar su cuello lentamente, Blu por su parte desabrocho el vestido de su amada dejándolo caer al piso.

Aun te falta el corset –Dijo Perla.

En eso estoy –Dijo Blu.

Perla desabrochaba rápidamente el pantalón de Blu, Mientras lo besaba.

¿Lista? –Pregunto Blu.

Por supuesto –Respondió Perla.

Blu empezó a quitar el corset a su amada rápidamente, Perla abrazo a Blu y ella se dejó caer en la cama quedando Perla abajo y Blu arriba de ella.

Blu introdujo su miembro por la intimidad de su amada muy despacio pero no impidió que Perla pusiera una mueca de dolor, Perla no soporto el dolor e introdujo sus garras en la espalda de su amado pero a Blu no le dio mucha importancia, Después de unos minutos Perla dejo de sentir dolor y empezó a sentir una sensación única.

_Se siente increíble. Valió la pena esperar demasiado a que me propusiera matrimonio aunque no era necesario estar casada para hacer esto _-Pensó Perla.

Mmmmm puedes ir más rápido si gustas –Dijo Perla.

Blu accedió a lo que dijo Perla y empezó a realizar duras embestidas haciendo que su amada soltara fuertes gemidos y rasgara con más fuerza su espalda.

Ya casi acabo –Dijo Blu entre suspiros.

Acaba, Ya no… Puedo más –Dijo Perla.

Blu empezó a hacer embestidas mas fuertes haciendo que Perla gimiera cada vez mas fuerte, Al momento de acabar Blu saco su miembro de la intimidad de Perla y lo volvió a introducirlo con demasiada lo que provoco que Perla soltara un gran grito y que Blu esparciera sus fluidos masculinos dentro de ella.

Eso estuvo… -Dijo Blu entre suspiros.

Maravilloso –Dijo Perla.

Te amo –Dijo Blu mientras acariciaba el cabello de Perla (Plumas de la cabeza).

Yo te amo más –Dijo Perla empezando a cerrar los ojos, Blu hizo lo mismo y pronto los dos quedaron dormidos.

* * *

><p>En la mañana siguiente…<p>

¿Qué paso?, ¿Por qué me da vueltas la cabeza? –Dijo Jean mientras se levantaba del suelo.

Mientras Jean trataba del suelo empezó a escuchar disparos y gritos que provenían de la calle.

Que estará sucediendo allá afuera –Dijo Jean.

Jean abrió una cortina del bar y observo que unos guardias estaban fusilando en plena calle a un par de aves entre ellas también había hembras, Jean cerro la cortina con algo de miedo y empezó a limpiar el bar, La feliz pareja estaba placida mente dormida en el piso de arriba del bar hasta que un fuerte golpe los despertó.

¿Qué fue eso? –Pregunto Perla algo exaltada.

Parece como un como un cañonazo –Respondió Blu.

Las dos aves se levantaron y observaron por la ventana un grupo de aves fusiladas en la calle.

¿Qué paso anoche? –Pregunto Blu.

No sé, Pero me da miedo regresar al palacio–Respondió Perla.

No te preocupes no te pasara nada–Dijo Blu.

Voy a vestirme -Dijo Perla.

Perla se fue al baño para vestirse y arreglarse, Blu se vistió en al cuarto y se dirigió al bar para ver cómo estaba Jean.

¿Cómo amaneciste?-Pregunto Blu.

Mal, Me da vuelta la cabeza, Sabes que me paso –Respondido Jean.

Te embriagaste como si no hubiera un mañana –Dijo Blu.

Merde (Mierda) –Dijo Jean.

Ya estoy lista –Dijo Perla.

Blu dejo de hablar con Jean y se dirigió a la puerta para salir, Al salir se percatan que hay edificios destruidos y demasiados muertos.

Dios santo –Dijo Perla con miedo.

Vayámonos rápido –Dijo Blu.

Las dos aves caminaban con pasos apresurados pero el palacio estaba algo legos no como el castillo que estaba cerca, Blu paro un carruaje y Perla se subió con miedo, La pareja se miró unos segundos antes de que partiera el carruaje.

* * *

><p>Perla llego al palacio y subió rápidamente a su habitación para que su padre no sospechara de que se había escapado del castillo con su amado, Al llegar se encontró con Sarah sentada en la cama.<p>

¿Sarah? –Pregunto Perla mientras se sentaba alado de Sarah.

Gracias a dios que estas bien –Respondió Sarah mientras la abrazaba.

¿Qué tienes o que paso? –Pregunto Perla.

Mataron a los hijos de la reina de Inglaterra –Respondió Sarah.

¿Son dos cuervos?-Pregunto Perla.

Si, Creímos que alguien te había asesinado –Respondió Sarah.

Me dejarías a solas un momento –Dijo Perla.

Sarah salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta en eso Perla se levanta de la cama y se dirigió a un pequeño escritorio en donde tenía escondido su diario, Al momento de que Perla saco su diario entro Roberto a la habitación algo exaltado por estar corriendo.

Espérate hijo de ver… -Dijo Sarah.

¿Qué sucede? –Pregunto Perla.

Tienes que irte rápido –Respondió Roberto.

¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –Pregunto Perla algo intrigada por lo que dijo Roberto.

Los guardias sabes que Blu y tu mataron a los hijos de de la reina –Dijo Roberto.

Amiga dime que tú no has matado a nadie –Dijo Sarah.

Fue en defensa propia, Me habrían violado su Blu no le disparara –Dijo Perla.

En defensa propia o no, De toda manera te van a matar –Dijo Sarah.

No podemos escapar por los pasillos –Dijo Roberto.

Por la ventana –Dijo Sarah.

No se puede está bloqueada por afuera –Dijo Perla.

Déjame intentar –Dijo Roberto.

Mientras Roberto trataba de abrir la ventana con su espada un grupo de guardias junto con Eduardo se dirigían a la habitación de Perla con la intención de encarcelarla por asesinato en segundo grado.

Ya está, Salgan rápido -Dijo Roberto.

Sarah y Roberto salieron volando lo mas posible de la habitación, Perla agarro su pequeño diario y salió volando pero a dirección distinta que Sarah y roberto, Al momento de que los guardias llegaron a la habitación no se encontraron con nadie mas que una nota que decía.

_Adiós padre, Para siempre_

_ATTE: Perla._

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí acaba este capitulo, Les deseo una feliz navidad y que se la pasen bien.<strong>

**Buenas noche o días **


	5. Inicia el conflicto

Inicia el conflicto.

Sarah y Roberto dejaron de volar y empezaron a caminaban por las empedradas calles de Paris esperando no encontrarse con algún guardia del palacio.

Ya estamos demasiados lejos ¿No crees Perla? –Pregunto Sarah.

Al no oír respuesta de Perla, Sarah y Roberto miraron hacia atrás y se percataron de que no se encontraba nadie, Las dos aves se empezaron a asustar y comenzaron a pensar de que la habían capturado.

Por otro lado Perla corría lo más rápido que podía para llegar al bar, Cuando le faltaba una calle por llegar un guardia la detiene impidiendo que avance.

Señorita deténgase –Dijo El guardia.

_Mierda_ –Pensó Perla.

Se le ha caído esto –Dijo El guardia mientras le entregaba su diario.

Merci (Gracias) –Dijo Perla.

Perla dio un suspiro de alivio y siguió corriendo hacia el bar, Perla llego al bar donde abrió la puerta con un duro empujón haciendo que Jean cayera fuertemente al piso.

Lo siento Jean no te vi –Dijo Perla.

No te preocupes –Dijo Jean mientras se levantaba del suelo.

¿Esta Blu? –Pregunto Perla a Jean.

Aquí estoy –Respondió Blu mientras salía de la cocina con una bandeja llena de fruta y cerveza.

Podemos hablar –Dijo Perla.

Sí, Claro –Dijo Blu.

Blu dejo la charola en la mesa y salió a la calle para conversar con su amada, Perla le conto lo que paso en el castillo y por qué no regresaría con su padre, Mientras Blu y Perla conversaban Jean les explicaba a un grupo de aves lo que Blu provoco en el castillo.

Pero que idiota, Eso significa que Luis le va a declarar la guerra al pueblo–Dijo una Sandra (Una paloma color cafés claro, con ojos cafés obscuro).

Por eso los soldados de Luis están matando y amenazando gente –Dijo Nails (Un guacamayo color escarlata).

¿En qué piensas Jean? –Pregunto Anderson (Un cuervo).

Que debemos parar a Luis antes de que mate a más gente –Dijo Jean.

¿Y cómo? –Pregunto Sandra.

Atacaremos el palacio –Respondió Jean.

No sé si ya lo has pensado, Pero hay realeza de otros lugares, Y eso significa más soldados armados –Dijo Sandra.

Las aves se quedaron pensativas por unos minutos esperando encontrar una solución a su problema.

Bueno si atacáramos el palacio ¿Cuantos reyes hay? –Pregunto Anderson.

¿Por qué te interesan los reyes? –Pregunto Sandra.

Pensé que también los querían asesinar –Respondió Anderson.

Solo queremos a Luis –Dijo Jean.

Las aves comenzaron a discutir del ataque y como deberían organizarlo, Mientras en el palacio Eduardo estaba rojo del coraje al saber que su hija se había escapado.

¿Dónde crees que este? –Dijo Luis (Era un cóndor).

No sé –Dijo Eduardo con enojo.

Si mi gente la encuentra, Permitirías que mi hijo mayor se casara con ella –Dijo Luis.

Lo que importa es encontrarla –Dijo Eduardo.

* * *

><p>Un ave corría apresurada mente por la calle directamente hacia el bar de Jean, Una vez que llego observo que en una mesa había una gran cantidad de mosquetes y espadas.<p>

¿ Y Jean? –Dijo el canario.

Jean te buscan –Grito Sandra.

Jean salió de la cocina con un delantal haciendo que Sandra soltara una leve risa.

¿Qué sucede? –Respondió Jean.

Van a ejecutar a m. Eddie –Respondió el canario.

Jean se quitó el delantal y salió corriendo del bar, Pasaron unos minutos hasta que Jean llego, Al entrar en el bar se sentó en una silla y empezó a romper en llanto, Las aves que estaban ahí se miraron unas a otras muy espantadas.

¿Estás bien? –Pregunto Perla.

Si –Respondió Jean entre sollozos.

Mientras Jean lloraba sin parar, En el palacio, Luis les daba una descripción física de Perla a sus soldaos.

Ya saben el que la traiga viva… Ganará 20,000 Francos –Dijo Luis.

¿Y… Podremos divertirnos con ella? –Pregunto un guardia.

El que le haga algo, LO MATO YO MISMO –Dijo Luis.

Todos los guardias se preguntaban por qué querrá a esa ave viva, Siempre ordenaba asesinato no rehenes, Al otro lado de la cuidad se encontraban todos conversando de por qué Jean se encontraba tan triste y quien era M. Eddie.

¿Quien es M. Eddie? –Pregunto Nails.

No tengo idea –Respondió Sandra.

Alguien ha visto a Anderson –Dijo Nails.

¿Es el cuervo? –Pregunto Blu.

Si –Dijo Nails.

Dijo que iba a comer –Dijo Blu.

Bien… ¿Ya hicieron un conteo de las armas? Pregunto Sandra.

Tenemos 20 mosquetes largos, 17 mosquetes cortos, 33 espadas y 2 cañones de ala (Imagínalo como un lanzagranadas actual) –Respondió Nails.

Todos los guardias de Luis buscaban como locos a Perla, Se metían a los establecimientos, A las casas e incluso contrataron otras aves para que la buscaran, Por mala suerte de la pareja un grupo de tres guardias se metieron al bar.

Lo siento está cerrado –Dijo Sandra.

Nos informaron de que están ocultando a una ave que estamos buscamos –Dijo el guardia.

¿Y cómo es la eve que buscan? –Pregunto Blu.

Es de plumas celestes y ojos color turquesa –Respondió el guardia.

En eso Perla sale de una habitación asiendo que se asustara, Los guardias no lo pensaron dos veces y le apuntaron con sus rifles.

Señorita tendrá que venir con nosotros por las buenas o las malas –Dijo un guardia.

Está bien, Pero no lastimen a nadie –Dijo Perla.

Mientras los guardias estaban por arrestar a Perla, Blu agarro una espada y se interpuso entre los guardias y Perla.

¿Qué haces? –Dijo el guardia.

No dejare que se la lleven –Respondió Blu

Los guardias dieron una leve risa, Tiraron sus rifles y desenfundaron sus espadas, Blu corto el ala de un guardia haciendo que cayera arrodillado de dolor, Los otros dos guardias estaban por atacar pero se detuvieron y cayeron al suelo muertos por una flecha cada uno.

Gracias –Dijo Blu.

De nada –Dijeron Sandra y Nails al mismo tiempo.

Malditos infelices, Los asesinaron –Dijo el guardia.

Mejor vete antes de que te matemos –Dijo Nails.

El guardia salió pero a pasos lentos pero se derrumbo en el suelo, Todos comenzaron a gritar y unos cuantos se desmallaron, Varios guardias se aproximaron al lugar del sucesos para ver que pasaba.

Dios mio... ¿Quien hizo esto? –Dijo un guardia.

El salió de ese lugar así –Dijo un canario mientras señalaba el bar.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno aquí acaba el capitulo, Que tengan un buen año y adiós.<strong>


	6. Horribles recuerdos

Horribles recuerdos.

El guardia se acercaba lentamente con su espada, Al momento de entrar al bar Sandra le da un fuerte golpe en la cabeza con una tabla haciendo que cayera inconsciente al suelo.

Creo que lo mataste –Dijo Blu.

¿Tú crees? –Dijo Sandra.

Bueno no importa, Tú ve por Jean y tu ve por tu novia, Yo preparare el carruaje –Dijo Sandra.

Nails y Blu subieron al segundo piso del bar mientras que Sandra salía al patio trasero para preparar el carruaje, Nails entro a la habitación de Jean y lo observo que estaba que estaba totalmente dormido.

Jean levántate, Tenemos que irnos –Dijo Nails.

¿Por qué? –Dijo Jean algo somnoliento.

Los soldados de Luis nos atacaran –Dijo Nails.

Jean se levantó y se dirigió a la planta baja donde observo un charco de sangre y a tres guardias que estaban tirados en una esquina del bar, Por otro lado Blu no podía encontrar a Perla.

Nails ¿Sabes dónde está Perla –Pregunto Blu con preocupación.

Creo que me dijo que iba a ir al mercado a comprar –Dijo Jean.

¿Sabes dónde queda el mercado? –Pregunto Blu.

¿Sabes dónde queda la catedral de notre dame? –Pregunto Jean.

Si –Dijo Blu.

Bien, Llegas a la catedral luego vas a dar vuelta a la derecha, Y dos calles más, Llegas al mercado, La calle se llama Saint Paul –Dijo Jean. (No sé si hay una calle en París llamada así pero total es invento mio).

Blu salió corrió en dirección hacia el mercado esperando no toparse con ningún guardia del palacio pero al momento de llegar a la catedral vio una pequeña pelea ente soldados y pobladores, Blu no le dio mucha importancia a volvió a correr hacia el mercado, Al llegar se encontró a Perla desmallada con una herida en la cabeza.

Blu no lo pensó dos veces y agarro a Perla con sus garras entonces emprendió el vuelo hacia el bar de Jean, Lo que Blu no se percato es que Sarah y Roberto lo vieron a lo legos.

¿Esos no son Blu y Perla? –Pregunto Sarah.

Parece que si –Respondió Roberto.

Ambas aves estiraron sus alas y lo siguieron al bar, Blu al entrar al bar fue recibido por un fuerte golpe en la cabeza lo que provoco que cayera al suelo inconsciente.

Hay Jalisco... No era un soldados –Dijo Jean.

Eso parece –Dijo Sandra.

Creo que esta muerto -Dijo Nails.

ambos miraron al suelo y vieron a Blu que estaba tirado con el pico abierto, La lengua de afuera y con baba escurriendo.

Se ve tan tierno –Dijo Sandra con sarcasmo.

Cuando Sandra y Jean estaban por levantar a Blu y Perla, Sarah y Roberto entraron al bar y se asustaron al ver a Blu y Perla en el suelo.

¿Qué les hicieron? –Pregunto Sarah.

Créame me lo van a agradecer –Respondió Sandra.

En eso Sandra golpea a Sarah y Roberto en la cabeza quedando como Blu.

Te voy a quitar eso –Dijo Jean.

Si claro tú y cuantos, Llévalos a la parte trasera del carruaje –Dijo Sandra con tono de autoridad.

* * *

><p>Más tarde…<p>

Mmm como me duele la cabeza –Dijo Blu.

Al fin despertaste bello durmiente –Dijo Perla.

¿Qué hora es? –Pregunto Blu mientras se sentaba en la cama.

Son las 7 de la mañana –Dijo Perla.

¿Quieres comer? -Dijo Blu.

Blu y Perla bajaron al piso de abajo donde observaron a todos estaban reunidos en una mesa desayunando, Conversando y riendo, Para Perla era algo muy raro pues en el palacio no tenía a nadie con quien conversar.

Oye antes de que se me olvide, Perdón por golpearlos, Pero no había tiempo para explicar las cosas –Dijo Sandra.

No te preocupes –Dijo Roberto mientras se tocaba la cabeza.

Sé que es algo personal así que... ¿Quién era m. Eddie? –Pregunto Nails.

Jean solo bajo la cabeza con una mirada triste.

Bien creo que quieren saber –Dijo Jean.

* * *

><p><strong>Inicio de la historia.<strong>

Yo tenía cinco años de edad, Vivía con mis padres un poco más alegado de París un día el rey llego a la casa donde vivía, Mi madre me escondió en el sótano para que no me encontrara, Luis entro con dos guardias que lo acompañaban… Luego de unos minutos de charla… Los guardias agarraron a mi padre de las alas y lo sacaron de la casa, Mi madre trato de seguirlo pero Luis la agarró del cuello y la estampo contra el suelo… Luego… La empezó a violar para después asesinarla… Cuando Luis se fue de la casa, Salí corriendo lo más alejado que pude, Luego una ave me encontró y me llevo a su casa donde vivía con su esposo llamado Eduardo castillans, Ambos me criaron como su hijo y yo incluso los quise como mis padres, Vine a París y los deje de ver por un tiempo hasta ayer que murió Eddie…

**Fin de la historia.**

* * *

><p>Es lamentable lo que te paso –Dijo Blu.<p>

Si lo es… -Dijo Jean.

Bueno, Cambiando de tema, Como saben que Blu y yo le disparamos a los hijos de la reina –Dijo Perla.

Pues uno de sus hijos no murió solo tenía un disparo en el ala derecha –Dijo Roberto.

¿Regresamos a América? –Pregunto Sarah.

Pues me gustaría… Pero debo ayudar a Jean a… -Dijo Blu.

A que –Dijo Perla.

Ayudarlo con el conflicto que tienen –Dijo Blu.

Blu, No es nuestra guerra –Dijo Perla algo alterada.

¿Como sabes que se iniciara la guerra? -Pregunto blu.

Sandra me lo contó -Dijo Perla.

(Suspiro) Está bien… Mañana voy al muelle y veré que barco va a Brasil –Dijo Blu.

Bueno ya me tengo que ir –Dijo Nails.

A ¿Dónde vas? –Pregunto Jean.

Si vamos a atacar al palacio tenemos que platicarlo con los demás –Respondió Nails.

¿Los demás?, Tienen un ejército –Pregunto Perla.

Básicamente, La mayoría son campesinos y unos cuantos soldados que se niegan a los ideales de Luis –Respondió Nails.

Bueno, Que te parece si antes de irnos de Francia damos un paseo –Dijo Blu.

Me parece bien –Dijo Perla.

La pareja salió de la casa de Anderson y empezaron a caminar por el pequeño pueblo, Pero mientras caminaban una ave encapuchada los observaba a lo legos, Después de observarlos durante varios minutos empezó a seguirlos con una cierta distancia para que no lo vieran.

Oye Blu… -Dijo Perla.

Si cariño –Dijo Blu mientras se agachaba y recogía unas cuantas piedras.

No quiero que pienses que no ayudes a Jean… Solo no quiero que mueras –Dijo Perla.

Yo solo iba a guiarlos y organizarlos… No iba ir a pelear –Dijo Blu mientras arrogaba una piedra al lago.

¿Sabes por qué te amo? –Pregunto Perla.

No ¿Por qué? –Respondió Blu.

Por qué eres tierno y eres tan bueno –Dijo Perla.

Ambos se dieron un fuerte abrazo y un tierno beso, Al separarse Blu observo a la ave encapuchada que se acercaba, Blu intento desenfundar su arma pero el ave le lanzó un dardo con un sedante lo que provoco que cayera al suelo dormido, La extraña ave lanzo otro dardo dándole a Perla en su ala derecha trato de arrastrarse por el suelo pero el sedante le causo su efecto y quedo completamente dormida.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno aquí termina el capitulo 6, Creo yo, Comenta, <strong>**Favoritos, Like, Comparte dale retweet.**

**Buenos días o noches dependiendo a que hora lo estas leyendo, Saludos y adiós.**


	7. Rescate

Rescate.

Blu comenzaba a abrir sus ojos lentamente mientras trataba de levantaba del suelo pero siempre se caía al suelo, Por otro lado Perla estaba en una celda encadenada a la pared un guardia bajaba por unas empedradas escaleras con una antorcha en su ala izquierda mientras que con la otra ala traía una cubeta con agua, Al llegar al calabozo de Perla el ave coloco la cubeta en el suelo y sacaba unas llaves de su bolsillo, Al momento de abrir la puerta del calabazo agarra la cubeta de agua y se la arroga a Perla haciendo que se despertara.

Aahhh… Esta helada –Dijo Perla.

El agua estaría caliente si no hubiéramos tardado en encontrarla –Dijo la ave.

En eso se acerca Luis al guardia y le dice.

¿Ya se despertó? –Dijo Luis.

Si su majestad –Dijo la ave.

Luis se metió a la celda en donde estaba Perla y la vio que estaba temblando de frió, Luis agarro un pequeño banquillo que estaba afuera de la celda y se sentó enfrente de Perla.

Debería ser un castigo matar a alguien tan hermosa –Dijo Luis.

Entonces no me mates –Dijo Perla.

Quisiera hacer eso… Pero… Le dije a tu padre que te casarías con mi hijo –Dijo Luis.

Mi prometido vendrá y te arrancara los ojos… -Dijo Perla mientras temblaba de frió.

(Risas) tu deberías ser bufonas … -Dijo Luis mientras le daba una bofetada a Perla. –En verdad eres muy graciosa.

Te contare un chiste –Dijo Perla. -Toda Francia vendrá y mataran todo tu ejercito.

Ja… Tu padre y yo tenemos una alianza –Dijo Luis mientras le daba un beso a Perla.

Al instante de separarse Perla le escupe en el rostro de Luis lo que provoco que Luis se enojara.

Ya no te casaras –Dijo Luis.

Luis se levantó del banquillo y le da un golpe a Perla con el puño cerrado, Luego la agarra del cabello (Plumas de la cabeza) para levantarla y darle otro dos golpes, Luis saco una llave que uso para quitarle las esposas a Perla, Y la empezó a arrastrar por el pasillo despues de unos segundos ambos llegaron a un cuarto donde había un látigo colgado en la pared, Luis desnudo a Perla y le sujeto las patas y las alas con cuerdas luego la tiro al piso con demasiada brutalidad una vez en el suelo empezó a darle una gran cantidad de latigazos y de patadas haciendo que Perla escupiera sangre.

Después de cinco minutos Luis se detuvo empezó a quitarles las cuerdas a Perla, Luego volvió a agarrar su cabello y la regreso a su celda, Al meter a Perla en la celda Luis la aventó y le dio una manta vieja y rota.

Perla no tuvo otra opción y se cubrió con la para no pasar demasiado frió, Empezó a obscurecer y Anderson regreso con Blu a la casa.

¿Que la paso? -Dijo Jean.

Estaba tirado en el lago -Dijo Anderson.

¿Que es eso? -Dijo Sandra mientras le quitaba el dardo a Blu.

Parece un dardo –Respondió Jean.

Sandra lamio la punta del dardo y luego escupió al suelo.

Es Mirtazapina –Dijo Sandra.

¿Qué es eso? –Pregunto Sarah.

Es un antidepresivo… pero se comporta como sedante –Dijo Sandra.

Creo saber dónde encontrar eso –Dijo Jean.

¿Como sabes eso? -Dijo Sarah.

Yo se de medicina -Dijo Sandra.

Blu empezó a recuperar la razón y se sorprendió al notar que Perla no estaba con el.

Perla ¿Dónde está? –Pregunto Blu muy alterado.

Tranquilo... Tranquilo la buscaremos ahora tienes que descansar –Dijo Sandra.

Esta bien-Dijo Blu.

Todos se fueron a dormir excepto Blu que estaba sentado afuera de la casa, Aunque hacia un clima frió no le importó, Miro su reloj y observo que eran las seis y cuarto de la mañana decidió ir mejor adentro para comenzar a prepararse.

Jean se levantó de su cama y salió de la habitación en dirección hacia la cocina donde observo a Blu que estaba cargando el mosquete 6x (Mosquete de seis cañones).

¿Qué haces? –Pregunto Jean.

Voy por Perla –Dijo Blu.

No sabes donde esta –Dijo Jean.

Está en el palacio –Dijo Blu.

¿Cómo lo sabes? –Pregunto Jean.

Una parte de la bastilla está destruido... Entonces debe de estar en el palacio–Dijo Blu.

Y que tan seguro estas de que hay mazmorras en el palacio –Dijo Jean.

Del uno al diez… Un menos cinco –Dijo Blu. – ¿Quieres venir?.

Si, Por que no –Dijo Jean.

Ambos salieron de la casa y extendieron sus alas para salir volando en dirección hacia París, Al llegar a la cuidad había demasiadas aves muertas en el suelo y otras estaban durmiendo en la calle.

¿Qué hora es? –Pregunto Jean.

Las siete cuarto –Respondió Blu.

Si te dejo solo no aras una idiotez –Dijo Jean.

A donde iras –Dijo Blu.

A visitar a un amigo –Dijo Jean.

Blu comenzó a dirigirse hacia el palacio y Jean se empezó a dirigir en donde estaba su 'amigo', Mientras que Blu caminaba por la calle observo que enfrente de la catedral tres soldados preparaban la guillotina eso lo espanto demasiado y no quiso imaginarse a quien iban a ejecutar.

Por otro lado Jean se paró en una casa y empezó a lanzar piedritas hacia una ventana, La ventana se abrió y una hermosa guacamaya escarlata con ojos verdes se asomó y observo a Jean en la calle a ella se le ilumino el rostro al verlo.

¿Puedes bajar? –Dijo Jean.

La guacamaya cerro su ventana y se empezó a vestir después de tres horas (No se crean solo fue 20 minutos) salió de la casa.

Una semana –Dijo Elena mientras cruzaba sus alas.

L… Lo siento… Nn… No eh podido verte… El conflicto que tenemos no me deja tener tiempo libre –Dijo Jean.

No te preocupes, Preocúpate por mi padre, Porque si te encuentra te apuesto a que te vuelves hembra–Dijo Elena.

Que es la vida sin riesgo –Dijo Jean.

Ambos se dieron una fuerte abrazo y Jean le beso la mejilla, Al acabar el abrazo quedaron en un silencio un poco incomodo.

Es hermosa y tan tierna -Penso Jean.

Bésalo que eres gallina –Pensó Elena.

Jean estaba por decir algo pero Elena lo agarró del cuello y le robo un dulce beso, Jean comenzó a cerrar sus ojos lentamente para poder disfrutarlo mas después de varios minutos de un intenso beso se tuvieron que separar por falta de oxígeno.

Me basaste –Dijo Jean algo sorprendido.

Eso creo –Dijo Elena.

Elena volvió a darle un beso a Jean pero el momento de separarse Jean observo dos grupos de aves comenzaban a disparar y a pelearse, Jean volteo al otro lado vio más aves se acercaban, Jean agarro una de las alas de Elena y la llevo adentro de su casa, Por otro lado Perla esperaba su hora de morir, Ella no paro de llorar en toda la noche sus ojos estaban totalmente rojos ella estaba en una esquina de su celda temblando del frió trato de cerrar sus ojos pero se escucharon pasos acercándose lo que provoco que empezara a asustarse.

Buenos días pajarita –Dijo el guardia.

No por favor no me haga daño –Dijo Perla entre llanto.

(Risas) No te voy a lastimar… Te voy a matar –Dijo el guardia mientras sacaba unas esposas y se las colocaba a Perla.

Jean y Elena estaban escondidos debajo de la cama esperando que los soldados no se metieran a la casa.

Yo no están disparando –Dijo Elena.

En eso una bala de caños atraviesa la casa de Elena lo que provoco que una parte del techo de la casa se derrumbara, Perla estaba siendo llevada a un carruaje donde había dos prisioneros igual que ella golpeados, Con una ropa totalmente malgastada y asustados.

Cuando me libere te matare –Dijo Perla.

Ya veremos –Dijo el guardia.

El guardia cerro la puerta del carruaje y se sentó en la parte de enfrente con otro guardia, Blu observo que el carruaje comenzaba a salir del castillo y comenzó a dirigirse hacia la catedral pero al llegar observo que comenzaba a llenarse de demasiadas aves.

Merde, Esta lleno -Pensó Blu.

Blu comenzó a observar los tejados de los edificios para poder observar el espectáculo y poder rescatar a Perla, Luego de tanto observar decidió subir en frente de la catedral, Jean y Elena se salieron de la casa y observaron que la mitad del techo de la casa destruido, Ambos se miraron con miedo y mejor comenzaron a alejarse del campo de batalla.

Vamos a la catedral escuche el sacerdote esta ayudando a la gente -Dijo Elena.

¿Que tan mal esta? -Dijo Jean.

No escuchaste -Dijo Elena -Cada día creo que empeora mas.

Algún día acabara esto -Dijo Jean mientras la abrazaba.

Al terminar el abrazo volvieron a dirigirse hacia la catedral pero al momento de entrar se encontraron con Blu.

Blu, ¿Que haces aquí? -Pregunto Jean.

Van a ejecutar a Perla y yo ya tengo un plan -Dijo Blu.

Entonces tu quieres subir a la catedral -Dijo Jean.

Exacto -Dijo Blu.

¿Y por que no vuelas? -Pregunto Elena.

¿Tu quien eres?... Bueno no importa luego me dirás -Dijo Blu.

Ambos se percataron de que el carruaje en donde estaba Perla comenzó a llegar enfrente de la catedral.

Blu dame el arma y comienza a subir... Te voy a cubrir -Dijo Jean.

Blu desenfundo su mosquete y se lo dio a Jean, Jean cargo el arma y se la dio a Elena, Para Blu subir la catedral con las alas y la garras era una pelea mas difícil que el conflicto que estaba viviendo Francia, Jean y Elena escondieron los mosquetes y se camuflaron con los demás espectadores.

Al terminar de escalar la catedral Blu observo que había tres prisioneros, Veinte guardias con lanzas y mosquetes.

Bien es ahora o nunca -Dijo Blu.

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí acaba el séptimo o octavo capitulo, Al fin acabo el capitulo perdón por si tarde pero me daba florera escribí ademas de que me han encargado demasiada tarea, Bueno espero que les valla gustando la historia dejen sus comentarios<strong>

**Buenos días o noches dependiendo a que hora leas la historia, Saludos un abrazo y adiós.**


	8. Rescate II

Rescate II

Todos veían como caían las primeras dos cabezas al suelo unas cuantas aves se tapavan los ojos o simplemente volteaban a otro lugar para impedir ver la horrible escena, Blu se preparaba para darle la señal a Jean y Elena de que abrieran fuego al mayor numero de soldados que había.

Ya pásala -Dijo la ave (Que era un águila calva).

Un guacamayo abrió la jaula en donde se encontraba Perla, La tomo de sus alas y la dirigió hacia donde estaba la guillotina, La hincaron y colocaron su cabeza en el medio circulo de la guillotina Blu sabia que era ahora o nunca.

Cuando el verdugo estaba por activar el mecanismo de la guillotina Blu comenzó a volar durante el vuelo desenfundo su espada y la dejo caer al suelo haciendo que la espada le cayera sobre un soldado, Todos voltearon y observaron a la ave muerta con una espada en la cabeza, Jean y Elena abrieron fuego hacia los soldados.

Todas las ves salieron volando haciendo que los soldados que están en la azotea no pudieran fijar un blanco, Cuando todas las aves se dispersaron no pudieron ver a nadie.

Las cuatro aves caminaban como si nada hubiera pasado.

Se que no es el momento pero... ¿Quien eres? -Pregunto Blu.

Soy su amiga -Dijo Elena con una voz un poco decaída.

Volamos o paramos un carruaje -Dijo Jean.

Caminaron un par de metros hasta encontrarse con un carruaje, Todos se subieron y se fueron de Paris.

Al llegar a la casa de Anderson, Blu llevo a Perla a su habitación una vez hay Blu comenzó a prepararle baño a Perla para curar sus heridas.

Bien creo que ya quedo... Emmm... Perla te podrías quitarte la ropa -Dijo Blu con nerviosismo.

Perla empezó a desnudarse y se metió en la tina, Blu al observar todas sus heridas le entro un sentimiento de enojo pero a la vez preocupación y tristeza, Blu comenzó a echarle agua en la cabeza de Perla y con una esponja le comenzaba a limpiar sus alas, Su espalda, Su pecho y su cabeza.

¿Él te hizo eso? –Pregunto Blu.

Si –Respondió Perla con una voz muy quebrada.

Al terminar el baño Blu agarro con una de sus alas una toalla y comenzó a sacar a Perla, Luego de sacarla Blu recostó a su amada en la cama esperando que ella se durmiera pero cuando él se estaba por marchar Perla agarro la ala de Blu haciendo que él se detuviera.

Blu… Por favor te quedarías hasta que yo me duerma –Dijo Perla.

Claro –Dijo Blu mientras se sentaba en una orilla de la cama.

Gracias -Dijo Perla un poco mas calmada, Pero aun seguía afectada física como patológicamente.

Después de varios minutos de que Perla se durmiera Blu se retiró de la habitación y comenzó a dirigirse a la cocina.

¿Cómo está? –Pregunto Sarah.

Muy mal –Dijo Blu con la cabeza abajo.

Es todo voy a matar a Luis –Dijo Roberto mientras agarraba una espada

Si te acercas lo suficiente sin que te maten te recomiendo que mates a todos los que están hay –Dijo Anderson.

Oigan ¿Dónde está Jean? –Dijo Sandra.

Dijo que iba a volver a parís -Dijo Blu.

¿Hacer que? -Pregunto Sandra.

No lose -Dijo Blu.

* * *

><p><strong>En parís.<strong>

Bien dime a quien le diste esto –Dijo Jean mientras le mostraba el dardo que tenía Blu.

No lo sé –Dijo el ave entre llanto.

Bien tu lo quisiste así -Dijo Jean mientras sacaba un cuchillo de su cinturón.

Le juro que no se -Dijo el ave (Es un pichón).

Al menos recuerdas su rostro o el color de sus plumas -Dijo Jean un poco mas tranquilo.

Era de ojos cafés claro y su color de plumas eran verde -Dijo el pichón.

Bien -Dijo Jean mientras sacaba su arma y le disparaba en la cabeza.

Elena solo escucho el disparo pues ella estaba afuera de la habitación en la que estaba Jean.

¿Que paso? -Pregunto Elena.

Fue un guacamayo verde -Dijo Jean.

una idea de quien se trata -Dijo Elena.

No -Dijo Jean un poco enojado.

Sera mejor irnos comienza a obscurecer -Dijo Elena.

Ambos extendieron sus alas y comenzaron a volar, Después de varios llegaron a su destino al entrar a la casa observaron que estaba vacía pues ya todos estaban descansando, Paso la noche Blu nuca pudo cerrar sus ojos pues ver lastimada a Perla le quitaba el sueño.

Después de varias horas el sol comenzaba a asomarse por la ventana de la habitación de la pareja.

Cuanto dormí –Pensó Perla mientras se levantaba de la cama.

En eso entro Blu con una bandeja llena de fruta.

Dormiste bien –Dijo Blu con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Un poco, Pero todavía me duele la espalda –Dijo Perla tratando de no sonar triste.

Aquí tienes el desayuno–Dijo Blu mientras ponía la bandeja en la mesita de noche.

Gracias, Que tierno eres -Dijo Perla

Ambos comenzaron a desayunar como cualquier mañana tranquila pero lo que no sabían es que se acercaba una masacre.

¿Te arde mucho? –Dijo Blu.

Perla solo asintió con la cabeza

Lamento que te allá pasado esto –Dijo Blu. –Dije que siempre te iba a proteger… Y no lo cumplí-

No te sientas mal… Te durmió –Dijo Perla.

Como quieres que no me sienta mal… Mírate estas muy herida –Dijo Blu mientras se levantaba de la cama y comenzaba a sollozar.

En eso Perla se levanta de la cama y lo comienza a abrazar, Blu no lo dudo ni por un segundo y le correspondió el abrazo luego le dio un beso en la frente.

Deja de culparte ¿Si? -Dijo Perla.

Esta bien -Dijo Blu.

Mejor me visto –Dijo Perla.

¿Quieres que te ayude? –Pregunto Blu.

Claro… En el armario hay un vestido color rojo, Me lo das –Dijo Perla.

Rojo, Rojo –Susurraba Blu mientras buscaba el vestido.

Hay esta –Dijo Perla mientras señalaba con una pluma de su ala derecha.

Blu agarro el vestido y se lo paso, Perla lo tomo y se lo comenzó a colocar.

¿No vas a usar corset? –Pregunto Blu.

No quiero asfixiarme –Respondió Perla con una sonrisa.

Jeje, Se ve que es incómodo –Dijo Blu.

Ayúdame con esto –Dijo Perla.

Blu comenzó a acercarse a Perla y empezo a abrochar el vestido de Perla, Mientras tanto Anderson Y Sandra estaban en un granero en donde había un gran grupo de aves discutiendo y gritando.

CÁLMENSE –Grito Sandra, Al instante todos se callaron y voltearon a ver a Sandra –Tenemos que actuar ya… Si nos ponemos a pelear entre nosotros Luis ganara y nosotros sufriremos-.

¿Y cómo quieres que actuemos ya perdimos a la mitad de las aves y además ya no tenemos demasiadas armas? –Dijo un dodo (No todavía no se extinguían) que estaba vestido como un granjero.

Ademas si tuviéramos armas no tenemos suficiente aves –Dijo un cuervo.

Usaremos cualquier cosa palos, Antorchas lo que sea –Dijo Anderson.

Nos aran mierda –Dijo Un guacamayo escarlata.

Si tomamos la bastilla podemos tomar el palacio de Luis –Dijo Sandra –¿Qué dicen?.

Todas las aves presentes se comenzaron a mirar, Después de un tiempo levantaron sus alas en señal de de aprobación

Eso quería ver –Dijo Sandra. –Dile a Blu y Jean que prepare todos los rifles-.

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras tanto con Jean y Elena.<strong>

Bien ya llegamos –Dijo Jean.

Ojala me padre te quisiera –Dijo Elena con ternura mientras entrelazaba sus alas en el cuello de Jean.

Je t'aime (Te amo) –Dijo Jean.

J'ai aussi Je t'aime (Yo también te amo) –Dijo Elena.

Ambos se dieron un dulce beso y después de varios minutos Elena se separó de Jean y se fue caminando hacia una casa donde la recibió su madre y su padre, Jean solo observaba a lo legos como Elena entraba a la casa con sus padres pero algo llamo la atención del joven guacamayo… era una casa abandonada a lo legos, Estaba un poco destruida pero no le impidió que se adentrara a ella.

Al entrar un escalofrió le recorrió por la espalda al darse cuenta que había vuelto a casa, Camino por toda la casa recordando los buenos tiempos de su infancia, Pero su cuerpo se apago al momento de que salio al patio trasero y observo dos tumbas.

* * *

><p><strong>Bien aquí acaba el capitulo de hoy espero que lo hayan disfrutado, Ya solo faltan uno o dos capítulos mas y termina la historia.<strong>

**Buenos días o noches dependiendo a que hora lo estas leyendo, Adiós.**


	9. Últimos días

Últimos días.

Blu y Perla caminaban por las calles del pequeño pueblo, Aunque Perla disfrutaba del paisaje Blu se sentía muy preocupado por lo sucedido hace días.

Blu, Nadie nos va hacer nada –Dijo Perla.

Lo… Lo se… Solo me aseguro –Dijo Blu mientras miraba a todos los lados.

Al menos puedes sacar la ala del abrigo-.

Está bien-.

Perla abrazo el ala izquierda de Blu y se recargo en su hombro, Aunque Perla aún tenía ese horrible recuerdo trataba de olvidarlo pero Blu seguía muy preocupado de que le vuelvan hacer algo malo a su amada.

Caminaron un par de calles llegaron a una pequeña plaza.

Busquemos una banca en donde sentarnos ¿Te parece? –Pregunto Perla.

Claro –Respondió Blu .

Cuando se sentaron observaron a una pareja de de guacamayos color escarlata.

No has pensado en… -Dijo Perla con nerviosismo.

En…-

Tener hijos –

Pues no lo sé… Primero hay que regresar a casa-.

Si, Ya mañana era el día en que nos íbamos a ir de aquí-.

Si… Mañana –Dijo Blu con la mirada baja.

Ya te dije… No es nuestra lucha-.

Lo sé solo que me duele dejar Paris… Es una linda ciudad –Dijo Blu mientras abrazaba a Perla.

je suis d'accord (Estoy de acuerdo) –Dijo Perla mientras sonreía.

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras tanto con Anderson y Sandra.<strong>

Muy bien ¿cuantas armas tenemos? –Dijo Sandra.

Tenemos ocho cagones de ala, Vente mosquetes, Cuatro mosquetes cortos y doce espadas –Dijo Anderson.

No es suficiente-.

En eso una ave hace una leve sonrisa y dice, - Se Donde conseguir más armas -.

Pues dinos –.

Las armas están… En campamentos de los soldados que cuidan el alrededor del castillo –Dijo la ave.

Todos se le quedaron viendo con caras de sorprendidos, Pues robarle armas a los soldados sería un gran suicidio.

No sé si tomaste o fumaste algo pero eso significa suicidio –Dijo Sandra.

Lo sé-.

Y ¿Qué tu eres voluntario de ir por las armas? -Pregunto Anderson.

Si por que no -Respondió la ave.

La ave salio del granero y comenzó a dirigirse hacia el primer campamento que observara.

Oye una pregunta ¿Sabes dónde está Nails?, No le eh visto en días –Pregunto Sandra.

No... No lo eh visto desde hace días -Respondió Anderson

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras con Nails.<strong>

Tú me estas pidiendo que te de armas –Dijo una guacamaya de la especie que Nails.

Si –Respondió Nails.

Y ¿Para qué?-.

Para poder derrotar a Luis y que el pueblo no sufra-.

Y ¿Qué gano yo? –Dijo la guacamaya mientras se daba vuelta y comenzaba a buscar un libro en un estante.

Tu familia-.

La guacamaya se quedó inmóvil al escuchar las palabras de Nails.

Mira, Eh hecho un largo camino para llegar esta aquí, Te pido que por favor nos ayudes –Dijo Nails.

(Suspiro) Está bien, Pero si me mentiste te mato –Dijo la guacamaya.

Gracias-.

Nails salió de la casa y comenzó a volar hacia en donde se encontraba el pueblo, Por otro lado la guacamaya se recargo en el libreo y comenzó a llorar pues a ella le habían arrebatado a las aves que más quería en el mundo.

Voy a matarlo, Le cortare el cuello lentamente hasta que se desangre –Dijo la guacamaya de nombre Aline.

Ya en la tarde todos estaban reunidos en la mesa del comedor esperando que Jean Y Sandra acabaran la comida, Mientras tanto Blu comenzaba a pensar en ir o no ir al palacio de Luis.

Debe pagar por lo que le hizo a Perla… Pero puede que muera si voy… Yo no soy tan cruel como para dejar a Perla sola… Debería pensarlo más detenidamente –Pensó Blu.

Lo matare, Le voy a cortar el cuello no voy a tener compasión –Pensó Jean mientras llevaba una charola con fruta a la mesa.

Juro por mi difunto padre que lo matare de la manera más dolorosa, Lo acuchillare hasta que salga toda la sangre de su cuerpo –Pensó Aline.

Cuando todos estaban por comer entro Nails a la casa muy agitado.

Mira quien trajo el viento –Dijo Sandra.

¿Dónde has estado? –Pregunto Jean.

Haciendo un trato con Aline –Respondió Nails.

¿Y qué prometiste? –Pregunto Jean.

Le prometí que Luis será suyo-.

Jean y Blu cerraron sus puños con demasiada fuerza pues ellos querían reservarse a esa ave, Perla noto eso y comenzó a abrazarlo para que se tranquilizara, Pues elle creía que decir el nombre de Luis le causaba culpa por lo que le hizo a ella hace unos días, Pero lo que ella no sabía era que él lo quería asesinar.

Blu tranquilízate –Susurro Perla en el oído de Blu.

Creo que me quede sin apetito –Dijo Blu.

Yo también –Dijo Jean.

Ambas aves se pararon de su mesa y se dirigieron hacia su habitación, Perla decidió seguir a Blu pues su preocupación comenzó a crecer.

Blu ¿Qué sucede? –Pregunto Perla.

Nada solo estoy cansado… Es todo –Respondió Blu mientras se sentaba en la cama con sus alas cubriéndole la cara.

Sé que te da miedo Luis Pero…

No me da miedo, Le eh dejado de temer a las cosas hace tiempo-.

Entonces por que estas así –Dijo Perla mientras colocaba su ala derecha en el hombro de Blu.

Lo que pasa es…

Es…

Que lo quiero asesinar-.

Perlas se quedó perpleja al escuchar esas palabras.

Y ¿Por qué lo quieres matar? –Pregunto Perla con miedo.

Por qué tiene que pagar por lo que te hizo –Respondió Blu fríamente.

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras tanto en el palacio.<strong>

Le juro Eduardo que mataremos al que se llevó a su hija –Dijo Luis.

Eso espero, Yo no voy hasta que encuentre a Perla –Dijo Eduardo mientras comenzaba a salir de la habitación de Luis.

Al momento de que Eduardo salía, El capitán del ejercito entro acompañado de dos guardias.

Ya vaciamos todas las casas y establecimientos, Señor –Dijo el capitán (Era un guacamayo albino).

Bien quiero que haiga francotiradores en las azoteas y también quiero que refuercen las barricadas -Dijo Luis.

En las barricadas los soldados estaban cada vez más asustados que de costumbre pues sabían que el conflicto se acercaba y a la vez sabían de que lo mas probable no salieran con vida.

Sabes cuándo lleguen yo me iré volando lo más rápido posible –Dijo un cuervo.

No tienen muchas armas, Además esta es la segunda barricada, No creo que puedan cruzar la primera –Dijo un guacamayo verde.

Aun así estoy cagado –Dijo el cuervo.

Ustedes dos pónganse a reforzar la barricada –Ordeno un ave.

Ya vamos –Dijeron los soldados al unísono.

En las afueran de la casa Nail y Jean esperaban las armas que les prometió Aline,

Y ¿Cuándo llega? –Pregunto Jean.

No sé, Yo tarde dos días y una noche en llegar a ella Respondió Nail.

En carruaje o volando-.

Volando-.

Pasaron las horas y Aline no llegaba, Esto comenzó a preocupar a Nails pues sabía que Aline era alguien puntual, Y que su tardanza seria una señal de que algo no andaba bien.

Ya se tardó –Dijo Nails.

Descuida no debe de tardar-.

En eso llega dos carruajes uno de pasajeros y uno de carga.

Perdón por tardarme tuvimos unos estorbos –Dijo Aline.

Descuida, Cuanto son-.

Sesenta mosquetes largo, Sesenta mosquetes cortos, Veinte espadas, Cinco hachas y dos cañones de ala –Dijo Aline, Llevaba unos pantalones, Una camisa y un chaleco que le llegaba a las rodillas.

Bien, Oye vas a pelear o vas a enviar a tu ejercito –Dijo Nails.

Peleare yo solamente -Dijo Aline.

Bien llevare las armas adentro, Mañana les informare a todos que en dos días atacaremos el palacio –Dijo Jean.

Jean con ayuda de algunas aves llevaron las armas dentro de la casa, Todos dormían tranquilamente excepto Blu que seguía perdido en sus pensamientos.

_Mañana debo revisar si hay un navío hacia américa del sur, Debo olvidarme de Luis, Ella es más importante_ –pensó Blu mientras miraba a Perla dormir.

Mientras Blu observaba el dulce rostro de Perla comenzaba a cerrar sus ojos poco a poco, Después de varios minutos comenzó a dormirse.

Era de mañana todos estaban reunidos en la mesa de la cocina con un mapa de París, Observaban por cuales calles iban a entrar.

¿Oye no se han levantado Blu y Perla? -Pregunto Sandra.

No todavía siguen dormidos -Respondió Anderson.

En la habitación de la feliz pareja Blu y Perla estaban abrazados.

Blu… Tenemos que levantarnos –Susurro Perla.

Por qué, No te gusta que estemos en calor –Dijo Blu en tono tierno.

Claro que me gusta, Es solo que debo ayudar a Sandra a hacer la comida-.

Que Jean la ayude-.

Bueno si no nos vamos a levantarnos qué tal si jugamos un rato –Dijo Perla en tono lujuriento.

Perla comenzó a besar muy apasionada mente a Blu mientras se subía a su pecho, Después de varios minutos de compartir saliva se tuvieron que separar por la falta de oxígenos cuando estaban por darse otro beso jean entro a la habitación haciendo que los dos se alegaran rápidamente.

Oh perdón no sabía que querían formar una familia –Dijo Jean mientras se tapaba los ojos.

Descuida solo era un beso de buenos días –Dijo Perla muy ruborizada.

En fin Sandra te espera abajo pidió que le ayudaras en algo –Dijo Jean.

Enseguida bajo –Dijo Perla.

Jean salió muy rápido de la habitación para terminar ese momento incomodo pero para Blu y Perla les causo una escena graciosa, Ambos se dieron un corto pero tierno beso, Después del beso perla abrió su ropero y saco un vestido blanco.

¿Quieres que te ayude a vestirte? –Dijo Blu.

No gracias, Tu ve con Jean de seguro te ocupa para algo –Dijo Perla.

Blu agarro su camisa y un chaleco, Después salió de la habitación y se dirigió hacia la parte trasera de la casa, Al estar afuera observo a Jean sentado en un tronco, Estaba con una cara algo indecisa.

¿Te pasa algo? -Pregunto Blu.

Tu sabes que quiero matar a Luis -Respondió Jean.

Ehh... Si... Que tiene que ver conmigo-.

Quiero que me ayudes a asesinarlo-.

Blu se quedo pálido algo le decía que no podría irse con Perla ese mismo día.

* * *

><p><strong>Bien aquí termina el capitulo ya el penúltimo capitulo de la historia, Dejen sus comentarios y denle favoritos si les gusta la historia.<strong>

**Buenos días o noches, Dependiendo o que hora leas esto, Un abrazo y adiós.**


End file.
